rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
No More Drama in My Life
No More Drama in My Life is the fifteenth and the finale episode of the third season of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. It is also the 40th episode overall. Plot Dr. Hope Martin returns to ask Maura for a life-altering favor. Jane worries about Casey's upcoming spinal surgery, and Tommy shows off baby T.J. But all gets shoved to the side when a building collapses, trapping loved ones inside. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a wife confronting her husband about his affair. She then pulls out a gun and shoots him. Just then we learn that this is a rehearsal of a play and the director asks the actors to repeat the scene once again. However, he does not move, and the actress playing his wife discovers he is actually dead. Then, at home, Maura tries to engage Jane by telling her about Casey’s upcoming surgery, but Jane senses that something is wrong. Maura then tells her that her biological mother, Hope, emailed her. She wants Maura’s kidney for her other daughter. Jane is not too happy to hear this and Maura tells her that she hasn’t replied yet. Then, they leave for a crime scene. They arrive at the crime scene and Maura is surprised to see Roger Duluth, the council man. His wife is the director of the play. Vince tells Jane that the murder weapon was actually a prop gun and the trigger was pulled by the co-star, Jennifer, and she is now being treated for shock. Vince tells Jane that the actor, Ryan, was in charge of the prop gun. Frost also tells her that Ryan was in charge of maintaining the Storrow center building. Jane asks Frost to check as to, who else had access to his tools. Maura finds the entry wound to be very weird and she says that she needs to dissect the heart to check what caused this injury. In the morgue, Maura dissects the heart and pulls out some ball bearings. Jane wonders as to why Ryan would load his gun with ball bearings unless he was planning to commit suicide. Vince finds no tampering with the blanks. Maura finds that three of the ball bearings are out of shape. Frost tells Vance and Jane that Jennifer and Ryan were real life couple and it looks like Jennifer broke off with him and he felt that there was no point in staying alive without her. So, either he killed himself or wanted to punish his girlfriend by making her live with the fact that she killed him. Jane thinks that they should talk to Jennifer. Jennifer tells them that Ryan would not commit suicide as they were supposed to get married and he gave her a ring last night. She says that she broke up with him as he was always complaining about his job and she got tired. They also learn that Jennifer could not load the gun as she had broken two of her knuckles after a fall. Next, Hope arrives at the cafeteria and meets Angie. Hope tells her that Maura hasn’t been replying to her emails. Angela tells her that Maura “is her business” and wants to know whether Hope is here to ask Maura for her kidney for Hope’s daughter, Cailin. But Angie also assures her that no one would blame her for wanting to save Cailin. Next, Jane and Maura are going through Ryan’s tool box and they wonder as to why he is storing concrete in his box. Maura thinks that maybe he was hiding it. Jane finds an envelope with “Creep Epoxy? Recycled?” written on it. Inside there are copies of some building plans with something scribbled on them. Maura gets a text from Hope and Angie. Maura texts Hope back saying that she is busy and she cannot meet her. But Hope waits for Maura and after telling Hope what she's really thinking, Maura asks her to leave. Jane is trying very hard to get in touch with Casey to persuade him to back out from the dangerous surgery. Just then Vince and Frost arrive with a concrete that was found in Ryan’s love box and Jane tells them that she found a similar one in his tool box. Vince points out that this concrete block is identical to a dent that was made on Ryan’s pickup truck and it fell off from the roof of the garage he worked in. Jane asks Frost to pull up construction articles on the Storrow Center. They pull up a video where Sam Nelson, the owner of the building is talking about the construction. Vince thinks that Ryan must have found some problems with the building and maybe Nelson could have gotten him killed. Frost decides to go to the Storrow center and do some snooping around in the public area and he also offers to drop Tommy and TJ home after he is done with his snooping around. Jane goes to meet Casey and tells him not to go through with the surgery. She tells him that she can deal with the reality. Casey tells her that the reality is that he cannot feel anymore and that he won’t be able to make love to her and he cannot live with the fact that he will not be able to have children with her. Frost is in the parking lot of the Storrow center and he is clicking pictures of some leakage on the walls. Nelson arrives and asks him to leave. Just then a large portion of the building collapses and a huge concrete wall falls on Frost’s car and TJ is inside it! Frankie calls Jane and she hurries to leave for the center. Casey wants to go with her but she tells him that she cannot wait for him! Jane arrives at the site and aura tells her that this happened because the concrete used for the construction was the recycled one and not the one made from hard rock. Frankie tells Jane that he could not find Frost, Tommy and TJ anywhere. We then see that Frost, Tommy and TJ are alive and they are alright; Tommy and Frost who were outside the car suffer from some injuries. Tommy has a bad hit on his head and he passes out. Frost’s hand is trapped under the debris. TJ is crying. Jane tells Roger and the Chief of the emergency team that the building collapsed due to bad concrete. But they tell her that the rolling of some heavy equipment caused the collapse. They don’t allow Jane and Frankie to go inside the building. Hope arrives at the site to help with the causalities. Maura then tells Jane that the lab results of the ball bearings show that they are from computers that were purchased for the city council men. Jane is now suspicious and asks Vince to check the name of the concrete company that supplied the concrete to Nelson. Vince learns with a shock that it belonged to Roger Duluth and the company is under his wife’s name. Jane confronts them and the wife, the director of the play, begins to cry and tells Jane that she did not know that this would happen. She is the one who loaded the prop gun with the ball bearings which killed Ryan. They are arrested. Vince tells Jane about a tunnel that leads to P3 level of the building and it wasn’t filled up so that those people could pocket an extra 500K. Trapped under the debris, Frost tells Tommy that he had a huge crush on Jane for a very long time. Maura and Jane try to get inside the building through the tunnel and the building continues to collapse bit by bit. Maura has a heat tracking device and she manages to detect two bodies on the floor above the tunnel. They then get the ET to drill the roof of the tunnel and the guy hands over TJ to Jane. Jane and Maura leave the tunnel with the baby. A while later, Frost arrives with a broken arm; and Tommy also is alright except for his bleeding head. Maura tells Hope that she wants to help Caitlin and that she never wants Caitlin to know that she gave her the kidney. Hope thanks Maura. Casey arrives at the site. He tells her to be with her family and he leaves. Maura and Jane watch him walk away. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Chris Vance as Casey Jones *Sharon Lawrence as Dr. Hope Martin *Robin Thomas Grossman as Roger Deluth *Christine Dunford as Claire Koneff Deluth *Christopher Cousins as Sam Nelson *Josh Kelly as Ryan *Stefanie Butler as Jennifer Johnson *Lamont Thompson as Commander David Green *Michael Roark as Terran McGuire Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x15-1.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-4.jpg 3x15-5.jpg 3x15-6.jpg 3x15-7.jpg 3x15-8.jpg 3x15-9.jpg 3x15-10.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes